Seeking out the Frost
by Starskulls
Summary: After the Guardians get captured by Death Eaters, Jack meets up with his old friends to go on the hunt for Horcruxes to finish Voldemort off for good. Will they succeed in ending the war between good and evil? What secrets will be revealed? Will Jack be able to save the Guardians and his friends? This is the battle to end all battles. SEQUEL TO MAGICAL FROST.
1. Chapter 1: Start of Term

**Aloha mortals! Yes that's right, this is the most popular voted story that was on my poll and thus, shall be posted first! As you all know, this is the sequel to** _ **Magical Frost**_ **which I must say, is my most popular and successful story to date! Thank you for all the support in that story and I hope to have the same support in this story throughout! I would advise you read** _ **Magical Frost**_ **before reading this one or you will get confused.**

 **This will be based off the final book,** _ **The Deathly Hallows,**_ **so there won't be anything else after this story. All of the characters from the prequel will be in this and yes, Star will be in it as I have received some PM's about keeping her in. I was going to take her out but some authors made me change my mind. NO PAIRINGS WITH JACK OR STAR WHATSOEVER. HarryxGinny and RonxHermione will be in this since it was in the book and they're adorable anyway.**

 **In addition, I'm looking for authors or readers to do some covers and scenes for this story as well as some other stories of mine but I would like a cover for this one definitely. Computer tablet drawings are preferable, but anyone is welcome. PM if you are interested in doing some art for me and I will pay you with a one-shot of your favourite pairing. I will give you credit for the drawing on my profile of course. **

**Finally, I decided to post this today because it's my birthday and this is a gift from me to you for all of the support you've given me while I have been an author here! (IT'S THE 23** **RD** **FOR MY BIRTHDAY IN CASE SOME OF YOU HAVE DIFFERENT TIME ZONES) Cupcakes for everyone and birthday cake for me!**

 **NOW LETS VENTURE INTO THE OPENING CHAPTER OF** _ **SEEKING OUT THE FROST!**_

* * *

The Autumn season was now in session and the lands was covered with red, orange and brown leaves. Of course, a certain someone had added a frosty chill to the air and a coat of frost to the dead leaves. Life was good for Jack Frost. Not only was he the Spirit of Winter but he now had some powerful magic he could use. He mainly used it for pranks though. Just last week, Jack turned invisible and convinced the Guardians that the Pole was haunted. Phil blew it though as he tripped and spilled paint on him. Bunny was furious when he found out.

Jack chuckled at the memory as he sat on the fence in Jamie's backyard. The kids were all inside playing games but this was Jack's favourite place to sit. Jamie and the others always nagged to see his magic but Jack didn't want to draw too much attention to himself since Voldemort was still out there with his Death Eaters. It didn't help that they knew what he looked like. It was the first time Jack wished that they couldn't see him. He had his magic and snow though, so that helped.

It had been a year since he was placed at Hogwarts. He of course did his best to stay in contact although he had only managed to see Fred and George with the cupcakes he was given from Star. Their new shop was just amazing! Jack only wished he had enough but he didn't want to steal any money off people or steal from the shop. It was pretty awesome to look at though. He didn't want to distract the others due to exams, but he had a gut feeling that was telling him to save them for an occasion. He didn't exactly know what occasion though.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the familiar shimmer of the rainbow coloured light in the sky. Time for a guardian meeting. Jack cheered poorly on the inside with fake enthusiasm as he took off to the Pole. The meetings were usually quite boring and he had fallen asleep once. Bunny took that opportunity to draw stupid things on his face. Jack had frozen his feet as a result.

"Greetings muggles!" Jack yelled as he flew through a window of the Pole, startling many of the elves and yetis. One even threw something at him which Jack dodged skilfully.

"Knock it off with the muggle crap would ya?" Bunny said with a huff.

"Why would I do that when it annoys you so much?" Jack teased. Tooth shook her head as she came over with Sandy and North. Sandy was of course sipping eggnog while Tooth was admiring Jack's teeth from afar.

"Hey, I use magic too you know," Bunny pointed out.

"Did you go to Hogwarts and learn it?" Jack asked. Bunny glared at him when he said that since he knew what would come next.

"No…" Bunny grumbled.

"MUGGLE!" Jack yelled as he pointed his staff at him accusingly. There probably would have been a physical fight if North hadn't have stepped in.

"Okay, enough now!" North bellowed but Jack stuck out his tongue childishly. North shook his head in amusement at Jack and turned to the rest of the group.

"So I take it we're reporting our duties if there have been any disruptions?" Tooth asked and North nodded.

"Exactly that," he replied.

"Well, the fairies have been busy as usual but there have been no nightmares in sight or any of Voldemort's followers. Since he knows us now, it's better to be safe," Tooth said and Sandy nodded in agreement at that. Those Death Eaters could easily tamper with his dreams.

"Good idea. Bunny?" North asked as he turned to the Pooka.

"Nope, it's all good here but if the Dark Lord is coming after anyone, it'll be Jack since he pissed him off the most," Bunny pointed out and Jack glared at him.

"Hey, not my fault!" Jack retorted.

"Moving on! Everything is all good at the Pole and is all on track. Anything from you Jack?" North said quickly before another fight could break out.

"Nah, nothing on my side. I have magic anyway. Wait, do you hear wings?" Jack asked as he looked up but Bunny scoffed at him.

"It's Tooth's wings, you walking Popsicle," Bunny said but was shocked when he saw a black owl fly in and land on a chair near Jack. What was surprising was that it had a letter in its beak. Jack gave Bunny a cocky glare as he went over to the owl and took the letter. In response, the owl flew back out the window where it came from.

"Who's it from?" Tooth asked as Jack opened it. Sandy made a Hogwarts crest out of sand and Jack nodded eagerly.

"Yeah it is from Hogwarts. It's from Neville!" Jack said excitedly as his eyes darted here and there as he read the letter. Bunny came over to see but Jack kicked him back.

"You want to read it first?" North guessed and Jack nodded without looking away from the letter.

The Guardians shook their heads at the childishness and let him read the letter. Jack's smile stayed on his face for a few more seconds but then it slowly went away and his eyes widened in shock. The Guardians looked concerned now as Jack lowered the letter and leaned against a nearby desk. It looked as if he had seen a ghost for the first time.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Neville…he wrote this with the rest of the Gryffindor house…something has changed. Snape is the new Headmaster," Jack said slowly, causing everyone to look confused.

"That's impossible! Dumbledore has always been the big boss!" North stated.

"Why would he put Snape in charge?" Bunny asked and Sandy shrugged in response.

"He didn't…Snape had to take his place," Jack said as he looked away and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Tooth asked carefully.

"Dumbledore…is…dead," Jack told them. At this sentence, everything in the Pole went deadly silent. The yetis stopped working and so did the elves. All of them looked horrified. Sandy dropped his eggnog as Bunny had to sit on a nearby chair. Tooth raised her hands to her mouth and North didn't say a word.

"Who killed him?" Bunny asked finally.

"No one knows apart but they think Harry knows…but he's gone missing along with Hermione and Ron," Jack answered back.

"Well we have to find them!" North said determinedly as he perked up and grabbed his swords. Tooth was about to ask something else until a loud screech made the windows of the Pole splinter apart and for everyone to cover their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Bunny yelled but from the incoming dark shapes with a familiar cackling, Jack already knew who they were.

"Death Eaters!" Jack screamed in horror. Sandy took this opportunity to bring out his sand whips and Tooth started to fly about and cut them in half with her wings. North drew his swords and charged into the fight. Jack was about to do something too until Bunny caught him by the arm.

"Listen Frostbite! I want you to hide!" Bunny ordered.

"No way, I am not leaving you!" Jack objected but Bunny held him tighter.

"You get caught too then we're all screwed. Hide yourself and when we're gone, go find them!" Bunny told him with a pained look in his eyes.

"But…" Jack pleaded.

"Do it!" Bunny yelled as he pushed him back. As much as it pained Jack to do so and it actually took him a few seconds to get a grip, he cast the Invisibility Charm and he disappeared out of sight. Since no one could see him, he was in the clear but just to be sure, he went behind a wooden pillar a little away from the fight.

It wasn't actually much of a fight. They all got caught even when Bunny joined in the fight. It took four to hold North's arms back and it was the same with Bunny. Tooth and Sandy only had two but they all had wands at their necks. A blonde haired figure then appeared in front of them and Jack glared at him.

"Lucius Malfoy," Jack growled. He had to control his temper since his ice would give him away.

"Ah, the Guardians. I have heard so much about you," Lucius stated calmly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" North bellowed as he struggled in the tight grips.

"Nothing personal. The Dark Lord sees you as a threat ad we have been ordered to…restrain you. There is one person missing and he is the one we want most. Where is the Winter Spirit?" Lucius demanded.

"They want me the most?" Jack asked himself.

"Frostbite? You just missed him," Bunny sneered.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far, no one could miss that white hair and stick. We will hunt him down but you will all do for now," Lucius said with a sinister smile. Jack felt insulted at that. It wasn't a stick! It was a damn staff! How many times must he tell people that?!

"Go to hell," Tooth spat which surprised Jack since she never said things like that. She must be angry. Lucius merely smirked as he and the rest of the Death Eaters were surrounded by a black mist. When it finally cleared, they and the Guardians were gone. After waiting for a few minutes, Jack undid his charm and came out.

He couldn't believe this was happening. They went to all this trouble for the Guardians? Was Pitch back here too? Voldemort had many more powerful enemies out there. Having said that, the Guardians were powerful and had decades of experience which was far more than Voldemort himself.

The yetis, who were surprisingly not take, came out from their hiding places along with the elves. They didn't know what to do wither since their master was just taken right from under their noses. This did not bode well. On the bright side, it was a long way till Christmas and even longer for Easter. He then pulled out the letter from Hogwarts, which he had shoved into his hoodie pocket in the fight. The school year had just started. This was not over.

"Everyone listen up!" Jack called. All the yetis and elves faced him quickly. "The rest of the Guardians have been taken. I don't know where but I promise we will get them back. However this will not affect the holidays because you will carry on without them I know you can do it."

"Blugaha!" Phil, the main yeti said as he came forward with a determined look on his face. Jack smiled at him.

"Okay, you're in charge. I want you to divide up the yetis. One group will be working on toys. One group will go down into Bunny's warren and help finish off the eggs. One will go to the Tooth palace and tell the fairies to keep doing their job and to stay on guard. Finally, three of you will take the sleigh and spread Sandy's sand. It's enchanted so it'll never run out," Jack explained as he handed a pouch of sand to Phil, who saluted in response. Sandy had given him that sand in case of any emergencies if he encountered Pitch's nightmares. "In the meantime, I'll go out and find them and finish this once and for all."

"Arghaha!" Phil cried and the remained of yetis and elves all cheered too. Phil then started to divide up the groups as Jack then headed to the attic of the Pole since it was where he kept most of his possessions. North had no clue about it since the attic was so small.

Jack quickly made his way over to the corner of the attic, picked up a floorboard which revealed a small box inside along with a satchel and a book. He pulled out the satchel and opened it. Hermione had sent him this a few days after he had left Hogwarts. It was amazing, anything could be put in there! He quickly put the book inside and then pulled out the box. As he opened it, his eyes fell on the cupcakes Star had given him. The only ones that remained were Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Star's and Neville's. He put them in the satchel and turned back to the box and pulled out a small vile and drank it. This stuff was amazing as he now had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair. Polyjuice potion would help since his hair was so recognisable. He then threw in some of the items George and Fred had given him from their shop, before heading down to change.

As he emerged from the Pole at last, he was now wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket with a hood just in case. He wore blue jeans and as much as he hated it, he had put sneakers on his feet too. His hand gripped his staff tightly as he gazed into the sky.

"I will save you. I promise," Jack vowed as he took off into the night sky.

Next stop? Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **There we have it! The first chapter! What do you all think? I hope it was a good start. So remember, please PM if you are interested in doing some covers and scenes for my stories. I would like ten reviews for the first chapter if you please! They're like presents to me! Criticism is of course good as I will do anything to make it as good as I can. Sorry if I get any facts wrong to you Potterheads out there! Cupcakes to all, bye for now and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

 **~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Info from friends?

**Back again with another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews for the first chapter and my jaw dropped when I saw all the follows and favourites for this! Thannks for the birthday wishes too! I was a little disappointed when no one asked about the covers as I do need them quite badly but I won't force you :D It's nearly summer break for me so I'll have all the time to write. Presumably without a plot disaster.**

 **Come on, pretty please can someone draw for me? I'll give you a one-shot as payment.**

 **Cupcakes to all and I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Stunned was the word Jack had described himself as when he arrived in Diagon alley. The place was nothing like the first time he had come here. The place was nearly empty and all the life seemed to have drained out of it. Well, it was probably due to the fact that a small group of Death Eaters were patrolling the streets too. He could see them making their way up the streets. Thankfully, he was currently in the shadows so they couldn't see him yet. He quickly changed his staff back into its wand form, pulled his hood up and stepped out into the opening.

"Keep cool," Jack whispered to himself.

He kept his gaze averted from the incoming Death Eaters but even so, he could sense their deadly gaze upon him. He held his breath as he passed them slowly but steadily and a bead of sweat went down the side of his face. Unknown to him, one of the Death Eaters turned around and looked at him as the sweat gave him a familiar scent.

"Okay, now all I need to do is…" Jack told himself but he hadn't realised that one of his laces had come undone and as a result, he had tripped over and landed hard on his stomach. His hood fell down and the Death Eaters turned around to see what the noise was. The fact that Jack turned around to look at them didn't bother them but more so at the fact that one of Jack's palms had unleashed frost and had frozen a nearby puddle.

"It's that Frost boy!" the one who had caught the scent yelled.

"Damn shoes!" Jack hissed angrily as he kicked them off quickly as took off like a lightning bolt. This was a very good reason as to why he hated shoes! They always got in the way.

He couldn't afford to fly away since they could shoot him down very easily. All he could do was keep running while trying not to push people out the way, avoiding spells cast at him and the occasional crates he had to jump over. His breath was starting to run out now but he saw his chance when he saw a rather big puddle up ahead. Jack took a jump and landed in it and then jumped out, did a half turn and thrust out his hand which caused the water to freeze up. Since Jack had jumped in the water which made it rise up, it was like a mini iceberg which blocked the Death Eater's sight of him. It lasted for a few seconds before it was blasted down but when they got it out of the way, they were dismayed to find that they had lost him.

"Split up!" one of them snarled and they each took off in different directions. To the left, Jack came out from behind a crate in an alleyway and breathed a sigh of relief. They probably wanted to earn some points with Voldemort if they caught him.

"Can't catch me that easily," Jack said with a smirk. His attention then went onto the wall opposite him. A few posters were up on the wall and most of them featured a face that he was all too familiar with. It was a wanted poster for Harry! That was one mighty bounty on his head. Well that kind of made sense.

Jack went up to one and ripped t off the wall. He didn't know why but he felt the need to keep one just in case. He quickly rolled it up and looked back out at the street. Jack knew it would too risky to go back out there. They hadn't long started searching for him and they knew he could fly so the sky wasn't an option.

"Well this is perfect," Jack said with a face-palm. He was about to run out since he couldn't think of anything else to do but a low voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Frost," the voice said. Jack turned around cautiously to see a bent old figure a little away from him. Looked like his house was inside the alleyway since Jack could see an open door on the side.

"Why not?" Jack called back.

"Take it from someone who tried to outrun one. Now get inside. Potter will need your assistance," the figure said, although he sounded like he didn't want him there anyway. Jack didn't see any other choice so he went over to the guy, who was wearing a full body cloak but he could still see his frail body outline.

Jack took a step inside the old house which smelled quite damp and he had to hold back his hand from holding his nose. It wasn't actually much of a house. There was small table with a wooden chair, a stove, bookshelves and a bed over in the far corner. It was more like a rundown shack made out of bricks in Jack's opinion.

"So…why did you bring me in?" Jack asked as he turned around to see the old man coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"As much as I despise you Frost, you are the only one able to aid me," the man grumbled as he hobbled over to sit down on the chair. Jack stood completely still with a raised eyebrow and his wand still in his hand.

"Where do I know you from?" Jack asked warily. The figure scoffed as he sat down.

"Do I really sound that different?" he asked as he pulled his hood down and Jack's eyes as wide as they could be as he saw who it was.

"Pitch?" he breathed. He hardly recognised him! His face was a very ashy grey and his eyes had gone to a very dull yellow and had sunken into his skull. His skin was so wrinkly, it look like a lump of grey cheese was melting! His body was like a living skeleton.

"Yes, I look wonderful don't I?" Pitch asked sarcastically.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't freeze you?" Jack said with a frown as he aimed his wand at him. Pitch chuckled softly.

"Still angry about the possession thing are we?" he asked and Jack shivered at that. That experience was one he never wanted to have again. Too bad he couldn't forget it either.

"How are you even alive?" Jack asked.

"When he sent that curse at me, I was able to transform myself into nightmare sand and slip away. Unfortunately, I didn't transform quick enough and I lost most of my powers thanks to him. All of the fear now is because of him and no one believes in me. Hence why I've been stuck like this. Besides, he'd probably finish me off if he knew I was alive, so I've had to stay hidden," Pitch said as he looked away with almost sadness.

"I'd say that you deserve it but I still feel sorry for you," Jack admitted.

"I don't need you pity but I need you to put an end to Voldemort. At this rate, everyone will be dead and all the fear will be gone. Dumbledore would be an example. Before you even ask, I don't know where the Guardians are," Pitch said and Jack edged slightly closer.

"You know about that?" Jack asked but then smacked himself mentally. Of course he knew, if he died then it would be known to all wizards in the world. Pitch probably overheard it from someone as well as the Guardians capture.

"I do. The rumours who killed him aren't even accurate for no one knows apart from Potter. Of course, you do have access to him don't you?" Pitch asked as he looked at his satchel. Jack knew he was referring to the cupcakes.

"I don't want to waste them," Jack answered.

"I don't think you have a choice. You use that thing to find him and destroy those Horcruxes,"Pitch said as he slammed a fist down.

"What the heck is that?" Jack question and Pitch rubbed his temple.

"Dear moon boy, don't you know anything?" Pitch asked and Jack glared at him. He was in no mood to be insulted, especially by Pitch.

"I have a wand here and I know how to use it. Now tell me what they are and how they'll help stop Voldemort," Jack demanded.

"Hmph…there are seven Horcruxes and each of those represent Voldemort's soul. I believe that the Potter boy has already destroyed one so six remain. If you find each one and destroy them, Voldemort will grow weaker. When they have all been destroyed, he will be a mortal man and will be able to die," Pitch explained.

"I see…so do you know what they look like?" Jack asked but Pitch shook his head.

"If I knew I would tell you. However, there is one I do know," Pitch said and gestured for Jack to come closer. Jack was hesitant but remembered that he was the more supreme spirit here so he had an advantage. To his relief, Pitch did nothing as he leaned down. As Pitch whispered the name of a Horcrux into his ear, Jack's jaw fell open as he then pulled away.

"You can't be serious!" Jack shouted.

"Why do think he's so eager?" Pitch answered and Jack sighed. It all made sense to him now but how on moon's name would he have this conversation?

"Pitch, if I found that if everything you've just told me is a lie, I will personally make you suffer," Jack threatened as the temperature in the room went dangerously low. Pitch's teeth chattered and it wasn't just from the cold but actually from a bit of fear. Jack's eyes were glowing dangerously and he didn't like it.

"I assure you, I have no reason to lie. He is too powerful for me. Now get out of here and get the Guardians free. You'll have more of a chance that way," Pitch said as he swatted his hand quickly. Jack's temper went down as he pulled out Ron's cupcake since he knew that he was best friends with Harry and wouldn't leave each other in a time like this. He also knew that Pitch would know about the Guardians capture since he keeps a good eye on them most of the time.

"Thank you Pitch," Jack said slowly as he gave him a small smile. "You're not such a rat bag to them after all are you? You're alright once you get talking."

Pitch was stunned after hearing this and once Jack disappeared after the cupcake was thrown, he rested his hands on the table and started to think about making some new decisions about his life.

* * *

 **So Pitch is alive! Didn't expect that did you? Hehe I love the surprises I throw at you! So I'd like ten reviews for more please! BTW my poll is still open and the more you vote on it, the quicker this will be updated! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Disaster and a Star

**Greetings mortals! I know I haven't updated this in a while but considering the fact that I passed all my A-Level exams (yay!) and have had a lot of time celebrating, I haven't had much time but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Now, I just want to clarify that Star will be returning in this story so no hate please as I am not going to make her an OCC Mary Sue. People have requested it but Jack will be the main focus along with Harry of course.**

 **So cupcakes to all, hope you enjoy!**

 **I redid this chapter since I had a lot of errors here so I kept the same AN.**

* * *

Jack now found himself standing in a field in which he could barely see since it was now night time. He had used Ron's cupcake since he figured that Ron would obviously be with Harry. Besides, he decided that Harry's cupcake would be of use for another time.

"What would they all be doing out here?" Jack wondered out loud and then recoiled as the first step he took forward was into a muddy puddle. The coldness didn't bother him but since he didn't have shoes anymore, the mud curled around his toes which he didn't find at all pleasant.

He was about to consider the idea of flying up into the air to get a better look at the area and if the others were here but a flicker of orange light made him reconsider. Turning to his left, Jack saw a large windmill that also looked like it was a house. As he squinted his eyes, he smiled when he saw the familiar face of Mrs Weasley through a window. Jack then sprinted forward as fast as he could but just as he came out of the field and onto the dirty ground a little in front of the house, he was stopped by a flash of white light.

"Stay where you are!" a voice said. As Jack looked to see what the light was, he saw the familiar face of Lupin in front of him with his wand out. Jack noted that he looked rather beat up in general. He then felt a hand slam down on his shoulder and felt a wand at his neck.

"Shall we take him in?" Tonks asked as Jack recognized her voice.

"Yes but be careful," Lupin warned. Jack wanted to speak out to tell them it was him but with a wand at his throat and the current state of the wizard world with Death Eaters everywhere, he decided against it.

Once he was dragged inside and in the kitchen, Jack saw Mr Weasley come out with Mrs Weasley who looked pretty pissed off. In fact, none of them were exactly cheery. Maybe he should have come up with a different plan.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Lupin demanded.

"I came to help!" Jack insisted but everyone scoffed at that.

"Don't lie to us," Mr Weasley warned.

"I'm not, I swear!" Jack said as he started to panic.

"Cool it everyone! Don't you recognise him?" a voice questioned. Everyone turned to see Fred coming into the kitchen along with George.

"Boys, this doesn't concern you. This boy was caught outside," Mrs Weasley said firmly.

"Of course he was! I bet you came to help, didn't you Jack?" Geroge asked and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the twins saw through his disguise. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have taken the disguise off before he came to the house. Jack mentally smacked himself for not thinking about that.

"This is Jack?" Tonks questioned as she slowly lowered her wand.

"Little Polyjuice. I had my reasons," Jack said as his heart rate slowed down.

"Dear me, I am so sorry!" Mrs Weasley said as she came over and hugged him in which Jack returned. Tonks and Lupin rubbed the backs of their heads sheepishly at their mistake.

"Sorry Jack but we didn't recognize you," Tonks said apologetically. Jack shrugged it off but then noticed that his hands had gone back to their normal pale colour. He mentally cursed the potion as it wore off too late but it made the twins laugh all the same. It was noted the George's head was bandaged.

"Nice to see you again Jack!" Fred said as he came over and slapped a hand on Jack's back along with George doing the same.

"Great to see you too! How's the business going?" Jack asked. The twins had a very successful business with a variety of prank items of all sorts. It was like Jack was stepping into heaven. These pranks items had gone well in the Pole for Bunny too.

"Business is good! How have you been? Are the others with you?" George asked.

"The Guardians?" Mrs Weasley asked and a nod came from Lupin in response. It was then that Jack's face had a concerned and upset look on it. Everyone clearly noticed this.

"What is it?" Mr Weasley asked with concern and just as Jack was about to respond, a familiar voice rang throughout the house.

"Bloody hell! Is that you Jack?!" Ron asked as he came into the kitchen. Jack's face lit up as he also saw Hermione and Harry come behind him. His hunch was right on the fact that Harry would be here. A wise choice.

"Sure is!" Jack exclaimed as he greeted them all.

"Cold as ever I see?" Hermione said as she shivered from the cold waves Jack was giving off.

"It's my job," Jack teased, which made Hermione roll her eyes with a smile. He then turned to Harry, who shook his hand warmly.

"Hey Jack, how have things been?" he asked.

"They've been better. How have you been guys? I heard about Dumbledore…" Jack said awkwardly as he didn't know how to bring up a touchy subject. Everyone looked at the floor at this but Harry nodded.

"It's not been easy. He actually left us things in his will. He left me the Golden Snitch, Hermione has a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Ron has a Deluminator. There is also the Sword of Gryffindor but…we don't know where it is," Harry explained.

"Well, they all must have an important purpose with destroying Horcruxes," Jack said and this took everyone by surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked and Jack shifted his feet awkwardly at this. Mrs Weasley picked up on this and clapped her hands.

"How about we discuss this over some tea?" she suggested as she broke the tension.

* * *

"Pitch told you?!" Hermione yelled.

"Geez, could you yell any louder?" Ron grumbled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jack retorted. He was currently sitting in an armchair away from the fire while the trio sat on the couch with Fred and George sitting on either arm. Lupin, Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing here and there, listening closely.

"Well, I wouldn't have left him there, he might not have been telling the truth," Lupin said cautiously.

"After the way he looked, I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying," Jack said with a shudder.

"What, did he look like you when he possessed you?" Ron asked and Hermione smacked the back of his head at that.

"Anyway! Seeing as he was with Voldemort, that information is valuable. It's too bad he didn't tell you what they were," Harry said. In Jack's head, he knew that he should say what one of them was but he couldn't find the guts to say it.

"Wait, how did he find you?" Tonks asked.

"More like _I_ found him. I was in Diagon Alley. Death Eaters were after me," Jack said.

"No wonder. You tried to kill Voldemort," Fred pointed out.

"So if they're chasing you, then that means that Voldemort thinks you're a threat," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't exactly be killed with a spell can I?" Jack deadpanned.

"Can you be killed?" Harry asked and Jack gave him a weird look.

"It is an important thing to know since we can prevent it," Hermione said.

"Alright. Immortals can be killed with someone or something that was a key part in their previous life. For Tooth, it was the Monkey King," Jack explained.

"The one in ancient muggle stories?" Mr Weasley asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"So what about you?" Ron asked.

"Think about it. I told you how I became a spirit didn't I?" Jack said. Hermione thought about this for a moment until it dawned on her.

"Water?" she guessed.

"Wait, why water?" Lupin asked.

"He saved his sister but ended up drowning in the process," Harry said slowly and Mrs Weasely shed a tear at this while the others looked shocked and saddened.

"Hey, enough about that. My sister grew up and had a great life with a husband, kids and many more!" Jack said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, looking at your current position, I don't see why you need our help," Hermione said.

"I do though. Not only do I need to help you destroy the Horcruxes, I need to rescue the Guardians. Death Eaters took them. That's how I ended up in Diagon Alley, then I met Pitch and then I came here," Jack said.

"Wait, they were taken?!" Ron asked in shock.

"I know they are powerful but they don't know their weaknesses. Who would hold that bad of a grudge?" Fred asked.

"I'll give you a guess. His son is an arrogant Slytherin with a big mouth," Jack said with a snarl.

"Lucius?" Mr Weasley said in astonishment.

"Yeah and when I get my hands on him, he's gonna get iced!" Jack said and the fire went out and frost curled up the walls because of his anger.

"Calm down. Save that energy when we're out finding Horcruxes," Harry said. Jack shook his head as the frost melted away.

"Sorry, bad habit," Jack said sheepishly.

"Well, now that this is all settled, shall we still continue with the wedding tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked and even though Harry didn't seem too happy about sitting around for a wedding, Jack seemed quite keen.

"A wedding? Who with?" Jack asked.

"My brother Bill and Fleur Delacour," Ron answered and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the one who you tried to ask out for the Yule Ball but ended up embarrassing yourself?" Jack asked and Ron went as red as his hair.

"Says who?!" he demanded.

"Says them!" Jack said with a laugh as he pointed to Fred and George. When preparing their pranks against Umbridge last year, they had told each other some embarrassing moments in their lives, one including Ron's encounter with Fleur.

"Enough boys! Would you like to help Jack?" Tonks asked.

"You bet I would! What kind of them were you going for?" Jack asked eagerly; Hermione noting that he looked a little too eager for the wedding.

"Just keeping it simple," Harry said and Jack shook his head firmly.

"No, no, no, I think not! If you're going to get married, I want it done right! You're all going to be treated to one of my Winter Weddings!" Jack said as he twirled his staff in hand. None of the others knew what that meant but they felt pretty open to the idea.

* * *

The next day, everyone could surely agree that letting Jack handle the decorating was the best idea ever. He had frozen the hovering tent with sparkling icicles hanging down with a gentle snow-cloud above it with snowflakes wafting down. He wasn't pleased that he couldn't coat the floor in ice but he had added a touch of frost here and there. His favourite thing there was when he had brought beautiful frost butterflies to life so they flew about when everyone was dancing and the frozen flames he had added on the tables were stunning. To top it off, despite protests, he had redone Fleur's dress with a beautiful crystal bodice with the rest of it going down in pure white. He was right pleased with himself, as was everyone else.

"Not bad for a day's work!" he said as he sat at a table eating ice-cream with his satchel at his side since he had good stuff he didn't want to lose. Refusing to change into a suit, he had just stuck to decorating. The bride and groom looked very happy and he had had a nice chat with Luna, who had also attended. Her father was a lot like her too. Ron was currently ogling at Hermione while Harry was in an awkward conversation with Luna.

"You alright there?" Mr Weasley asked as he came over to sit by Jack.

"Me? I'm fine!" Jack responded.

"Thank you for everything. The wedding was perfect thanks to you," Mr Weasley praised. He then noticed Jack's eyes, which were filled with concern. Jack noticed his look and sighed.

"I miss them, that's all. They're the closest thing I have to family," Jack answered.

"Don't you worry, we'll find them. Didn't Dumbledore send you any clues?" Mr Weasley asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, nothing at all. Wish he did although I noticed in Diagon Alley that a new book about him was out. By Rita someone?" Jack asked and Mr Weasely scoffed.

"Ah yes, apparently, she managed to get hold of Dumbledore's secrets through someone who was close to his family. Goes by the name of Bathilda Bagshot. Bet you didn't know that Dumbledore had a brother, did you?" Mr Weasley said and Jack was surprised. North had never mentioned anything like that to him but then again, he said that Dumbledore was very private.

"Where is this Bagshot?" Jack asked as he leaned in.

"Oh, I think she's in Godric's Hollow," Mr Weasley answered. Jack was about to ask another question when he paused as his ears picked up on a small hissing sound. Mr Weasley was puzzled at first but then he heard it too. Both of them got to their feet as a small bundle of light burst through the tent ceiling and came to hover in the middle of the room.

"What is that?!" Ron asked in alarm as he, Harry and Hermione came to the front. Jack came over quickly and held his staff in front of him warily. It reminded him of a Patronus charm a little but he was positive that it wasn't one. Suddenly, figures emerged from the ball of light but they looked terrified and screams were heard along with a stoic voice.

" _The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming_."

The ball of light then vanished and people immediately started to panic as the whole place started to vibrate. It wasn't but a second later that fire emerged and scared everybody to death but if it was anything Jack was feeling, it was annoyance.

"Fire?! It had to be fire!" Jack yelled as he shot out some frost at some newcomers, who clearly weren't on the wedding list. Death Eaters. Of course. They started shooting curses at everyone and Jack could barely shoot since everyone was pushing and shoving. He ran to help but Lupin forced him back but he couldn't made out what he was saying over the noise. He was pretty sure that he was telling him to get out and go.

"Jack!" Hermione yelled. Jack quickly ran over to them and grabbed Harry's hand as he was holing Hermione's in which she was holding Ron's.

"We need to get out of here!" Ron called over the noise and as Harry dragged him out of the tent, a lightbulb lit up in Jack's brain. He quickly shrunk his staff and reached in his satchel until his fingers closed around a cupcake.

"Anytime?!" Hermione screamed as a Death Eater was coming right for them.

"Brace yourself!" Jack yelled as he threw the cupcake down on the ground and in a flash of white light, they were gone with the Death Eater cursing like crazy since they had escaped.

* * *

Jack was unfortunately on the bottom of the pile when they came to their destination. Harry and Ron were on top of him while Hermione had managed to land on two feet beside her and dusted her dress off.

"Good thinking!" Harry complimented.

"Thanks but can I get up now?!" Jack wheezed. Slowly but steadily, the three got up and stretched their backs to see where they were. Seemed that they had landed in an alleyway, which confused Jack. Then again, he hadn't known which cupcake he used.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as he wandered to the entrance of the alleyway.

"I'm guessing London?" Hermione asked as she and the others came out onto the street with red buses, shops and busy people.

"Make that the centre of London," Harry added.

"Wait, so what cupcake did you use?" Ron asked as Jack rummaged through his bag to see which ones remained. There was Neville's, Hermione's and Harry's left. He found a smile coming to his face as he realized whose he had used.

"I think I can guess," Jack said with a grin.

"So can we," Hermione said with a smile as she pointed across the street to a large shop with a big sign that lit up. It looked pretty busy for this time of night and Jack's mouth watered at the sight of the treats in the windows.

"So…shall we pay Star a visit?" Jack asked with a grin.

* * *

 **There we have it! I hope you enjoyed this one! Yes, Jack likes wedding planning but I thought it was his kind of thing ya know? :D So again, no hate for Star soon please. If I have made any errors, Potter Fans, please tell me. Oh and again, if any of you fancy doing some cover art for me, please PM me please! :D Twelve reviews for more please! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cupcake Workshop

**I AM BACK BABY! *dodges fire and spears from angry authors* Hey, my exams are finally done and now I have lots of time to write my heart out! Plus, this is a longer than normal chapter so I hope this pleases you all who have patiently waited. So, cupcakes to all, I hope you enjoy and read on!**

* * *

Looking across the street at the shop, Jack saw a ton of customers inside, despite the time and the chill in the air. He could practically smell the sweetness of the cupcakes wafting over to him. Ron inhaled it in and he licked his lips.

"We are not here to eat," Hermione scolded.

"Think we'll be recognised?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so but the sooner we get inside, the better," Hermione said as they all then started to cross the road to the shop.

The shop building was a pretty pink colour and had a giant cupcake on the wall that lit up with bright colours. The cupcakes on display in the window looked stunning with the finest detail and it made Jack hungry just looking at them. What made him smirk was when he looked up at the sign of the shop to see that it was called The Cupcake Guardian. She couldn't help herself, Jack thought.

"So what do we say when we see her? I don't want her getting involved here. She could get hurt," Harry said as he pulled open the door of the shop that made a bell ring as he did so.

"I'm pretty sure that Star would fight to the death just to have the last word," Jack dead panned.

The inside of the shop was lovely too. There were chairs and tables for people to eat and even drink their purchases and the glitter tiled floor shone under the spotlights in the ceiling. The display counters in front of the till were jammed with cupcakes and children pressed their noses against the glass to look at them. It was a wonder the assistants hadn't passed out from exhaustion yet. He never expected them to be this popular.

"I don't see her," Hermione said as she looked at the till. She was right. There was no sign of the crazed tutu girl but someone did notice them. An old lady with grey hair, glasses, with a pink dress and a white apron, came over to them with a kind smile.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, we are looking for Star. She's our friend," Ron answered and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well I am Betty, her grandmother and I don't recognise you," Betty said warily.

"Please ma'am, it's urgent," Jack said pleadingly. Betty took one look at Jack and then she started to laugh, much to the astonishment of the others.

"Ah, now I know! The rule loving bookworm, a Weasely, four eyes and the old man with a stick. Of course, come this way, Star always goes on about you lot," Betty said with a hand gesture as she led them to the door on the end counter of the till. They appeared in a long corridor lit with a few lamps.

"I am not a rule loving book worm!" Hermione protested.

"You kind of are," Ron muttered.

"Four eyes?" Harry asked.

"For crying out loud, it's a staff, not a stick!" Jack yelled.

"Oh please dear, I have one just like it and you're older than me," Betty chuckled and this made the others laugh while Jack pouted.

"Now I know you're Star's grandmother," he stated and Betty chuckled as she came to the end of the corridor with another door. She opened it to reveal blackness and then smiled at them.

"In you go sweetie!" Betty said as she gave Jack a push. Jack warily went through the door with the others who did their best to see. Once they were all inside, Betty shut the door so they were now encased in darkness.

"Great…" Ron muttered and Hermione was about to pull out her wand until they all yelled out as the floor beneath them vanished and they found themselves falling.

Jack yelled out in shock and was about to react until he hit something with his back and soon found himself sliding down a long and curvy slide. Jack soon started laughing at the fun slide but he heard Hermione yelling out in annoyance while the boys were laughing. It was more fun since the lights were still off and they couldn't see where they were going. Finally, the slide came to an end where they all landed in surprisingly a ball pit. Jack shook his head as plastic balls flew everywhere from their fall.

"Good grief!" Hermione said as she scrambled out of the ball pit. Ron was still laughing with Harry as he got out.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron stated.

"Ah yes, she does love that slide," a familiar voice said. The lights suddenly came on and Jack squinted in the light. His eyes the focused on the shape of Betty standing by yet another door with a smile on her face.

"How did you get down here?" Jack asked as he got out of the pit and stood with everyone else.

"I took the stairs dear. It's just so fun sending people through there because they don't know what'll happen," Betty said with a chuckle as she rested her hand on the next door handle.

"I have no words," Hermione said simply.

"Neither do I," Harry agreed.

Betty then opened the door and a strong smell of sugar blasted out at them. Jack and the others them came forward and went through and were amazed at what they saw. This place was even bigger than upstairs! There were cupcakes being made on large long tables but they were made by witches and wizards with their wands putting in the exploding centre that they knew so well. What Jack loved was that some ingredients were flying about in the air, including mini fireworks that some people were trying to catch. Once the cupcakes were made, they were put into baskets that were then flown over to a room by an owl; presumably a boxing area for them to send off. Some owls went in another direction to give to more shop assistants to put on display for the wizarding world. Other cupcakes were put on large endless shelves on the walls in all colours and sizes.

"Whoa…now this is a workshop," Jack said as he looked around in amazement. North would absolutely love this.

"Since when did she open this?" Ron asked as Betty came in front of them and started to lead them through the workshop.

"It actually began after she came home from Year Five. She saw how popular they were becoming so she decided to set up shop here in the wizard world. She wanted to work full time too so she sat extra exams in Year Six and now that she just turned seventeen, she's allowed to work here," Betty explained as she ducked out of a fireball's way.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She was studying so much, she didn't even manage to pull many pranks," Hermione recalled as some goblins went past with boxes of ingredients.

"Must have been hard for her," Jack said as he knew how much Star loved her pranks.

"No, no, more Popper Sprinkles! These have to pop with flavour when people eat them! Literally" a loud but all too familiar voice said.

"Sweetie, you have visitors!" Betty called as she then gestured forward and walked away from the group, who just stood there in the middle of the place.

"Visitors? If its Fred or George, tell them that they owe me extra explosives!" the voice called back.

"I can provide something better," Jack yelled back.

The sound of running footsteps then came to his ears and he soon saw Star with a huge grin on her face. She wore the usual pink tutu with leggings that had Zodiac signs on them with blue trainers. Her green t-shirt was dusted with sugar as were her fingerless gloves and arms bands. Her pink and brown hair was up in a ponytail that also had sugar in it.

"Sweet mother of cupcakes!" Star squealed as she ran forward and tackled Jack into a huge as well as the others.

"Hey, we need to breathe!" Ron wheezed and Star let go after a few more minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! I would have been more ready!" Star said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It was actually a last minute thing," Harry said as he recalled the wedding.

"How'd you mean?" Star asked. Jack was about to reply until he saw a goblin tug on Star's tutu. She held a finger up at her friends and bent down to his level where he whispered something in her ear. She nodded in thanks as she got back up and he walked away.

"Problem?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, some Death Eaters are roaming around here," Star said with a frown.

"That might be our fault," Ron said and Star shook her head with a slight smile.

"I guessed that. Come on, my office now," Star said as she headed over to the right side of the room where the others quickly followed.

She opened another door that lead into her office. It was bright pink with black furniture such as her desk, chairs, cupboards and shelves. It was very tidy and her desk had some cupcakes here and there. Jack noticed that the globe he got her for Christmas was there too. She sat down in her desk chair while the others pulled up some nearby ones.

"Should be tell the long or short story?" Jack asked.

"I think I can guess. Dumbledore's death has gotten you lot on another crazy mission," Star said as she twirled a quill between her fingers.

"Close. The Death Eaters have captured the Guardians," Jack said darkly. That got her attention.

"You kidding me? They're like the most powerful beings ever!" Star replied.

"They are. Seems that Voldemort's power has made them stronger too," Harry told her.

"There's something else isn't there?" Star asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Yes. There is a way to destroy Voldemort. He's split his soul into seven and into objects known as Horcruxes. We find them and destroy them. Then he becomes weaker and eventually mortal once all of them are destroyed," Hermione explained.

"I see. So what are they exactly? The Horcruxes I mean," Star said.

"Well, there are two destroyed already. Voldemort's ring and his diary that he owned when in Hogwarts. We have a replica of the third one but we don't know where the real third one is," Harry stated and Jack shifted slightly as he knew another Horcrux but couldn't say.

"Right. So I'm guessing you don't know where the others are right?" Star said finally.

"No. If you give us some supplies, then that would be a big help," Jack said and at this, a grin came to her face as she leaned back in the chair.

"I won't need to give you supplies," Star answered, much to the shock of the others.

"Why?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You won't need them because I'll bring them. I'm coming with you," Star said with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

 **So how was that? I thought it was quite funny. Kudos to my friend who helped me design the shop. So as the OC Star was quite well praised thanks to some reviews and messages so she will be staying and will not be a Mary Sue! So thank you very for reading and I hope to see you all very soon in the next chapter! Bye for now and cupcakes await!**

 **~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: A Thief, an Elf and a Toad

**Greetings! Sorry for no updates in a long while but after exams finished, I was pretty stressed as I didn't think I was going to get into my university so I lost the inspiration for a bit but I'm back! For now at least. So scary to think I'll be at university soon! But anyway, enough about that, I am really excited about these next chapters since Umbridge will be back :) Jack is going to pull the pranks of course.**

 **BTW I have a new Pokemon fanfiction up, if anyone is interested. I worked hard on it too and I hope it goes well with the readers :)**

 **Cupcakes to all and please enjoy!**

* * *

"No, absolutely not! This is dangerous enough as it is," Jack said firmly.

"Need I remind you that I fought with you when we went into the Ministry of Magic? What makes you think I can't handle this one?" Star questioned.

"Dumbledore helped last time," Harry pointed out.

"Exactly, so you're not going," Jack said. Star's eyes narrowed at his answer as she then pulled out her wand casually and aimed it at Jack.

" _Tarantallegra_ ," she said simply and in an instant, Jack leapt out of the chair and started to tap dance rapidly. Ron snickered at this and even the other two stifled a laugh. Jack's breathing was rapid as the dance was tiring him out.

"C-Come on, k-knock…it off!" Jack wheezed.

"Not until you say I can come. And if any of _you_ have objections, you can join him," Star warned as she pointed her wand at the others, who raised their hands in surrender. Star grinned as she dropped the spell and Jack fell onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"I find it hard to believe that you finished Hogwarts early," Hermione said with a shake of her head. Star grinned as she wiped some flour off her face.

"Why you jealous bookworm?" she replied which caused the boys to laugh and for Hermione to huff in annoyance.

* * *

It had only taken ten minutes, but Star had finally stocked them up on cupcakes as well as food and water which had been placed in Jack and Hermione's bags that held practically anything, which Star envied very much. She had changed into a blue shirt since it was covered in ingredients but naturally kept her other crazy attire. She had decided to leave her grandmother in charge as she didn't want to close up. They bid goodbye to Betty and the four headed out onto the streets of London.

"Alright, so where do we go now?" Star asked as she bounced along. She had no bags but instead kept things hidden in her legwarmers and tutu, which was even more bizarre than the bags.

"Maybe we should go somewhere safe so we can make a plan!" Jack suggested.

"Of course! We could go to the Grimmauld Place!" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"Where what now?" Star asked in confusion.

"It's a place where the Order of the Phoenix gathered. They were an army led by Dumbledore to defeat Voldemort," Hermione explained as she led them towards the place.

"Yeah, it's also where the Black family lived," Ron added and Harry twitched slightly and Jack gave him a supportive smile.

"Sweet, a cool hideout!" Star exclaimed as they stopped in front of a line of buildings.

Jack then watched in amazement as the building then slid apart to reveal a hidden house. Boy did he love magic. What he didn't expect to see that when inside, he would see an illusion of a screaming Dumbledore coming right towards them. Star was so freaked out, she didn't realize it was an illusion to scare off Death Eaters and instead punched the wall. She was currently looking around the house for something to cool her hand with. She wasn't going to risk freezing her hand off if she attempted to cool it down with her spells while the others explored the place for any clues but found nothing.

A little while after this, the group had gathered in the kitchen with Harry showing them all the fake Horcrux and the note that came with it. Star and Jack read it quickly and were a little confused by it.

"Right so did he destroy it or not?" Star asked quizzically.

"If we knew that, then we wouldn't be in this position," Hermione answered.

"I just need to know who R.A.B is," Harry said with a frown on his face.

"He could be anyone," Ron answered.

"Could have been a Death Eater. Makes sense seeing as it's a fake. Maybe the guy switched it to keep the real one safe," Jack suggested.

"Hope that's not the case otherwise we are so f-," Star started but was interrupted by the sound of shuffling of feet.

"What was that?" Jack asked as he raised his staff.

All of them then got up slowly and advanced to the closet door where the noise was coming from. Everyone pulled their wands out at the ready as Harry rested his hand on the handle of the door. He yanked it open to reveal a small pointy eared creature huddle inside. He was wearing a brown cloth of some sorts and had beady eyes and thin arms and legs. His skin was very pale and brown too.

"Ah! A Gremlin!" Star shrieked as she raised her wand, only to be stopped by Ron as Harry dragged the creature out.

"How did you pass school again?" Jack asked; even he knew what it was.

"It's a House Elf Star. His name is Kreacher, he served the house of Black," Hermione said as Star lowered her wand in understanding.

"Been spying on us have you?" Harry demanded as he let go of Kreacher, who hid behind a chair.

"Kreacher…has been watching," Kreacher answered in a raspy voice.

"Hey, do you know where the real locket is?" Jack asked. Harry then nodded at the idea as he picked up the locket from the table and held it out so Kreacher could see.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as Kreacher looked at it for a few seconds.

"Yes…there were two. Master Regulus always had them," Kreacher answered.

"Wait what? Regulus? Who is that? What's his full name?" Hermione asked.

"Regulus Arcturus Black was my master's name," Kreacher answered.

"Hey! So you're saying that he's Sirius's brother?" Star asked in shock as well as the others being quite baffled as Kreacher confirmed it.

"Well, that helps a bit," Jack said.

"Where's the other one? Is it in this house?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher does not know…where it is in the house. It is evil. Master ordered me to destroy it before he died but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, nothing worked," Kreacher replied.

"Great, so not only is it gone, but it can't be broken," Star said with an eye roll.

"Don't be so negative," Hermione scolded.

"Where is it now?" Harry asked, over the loud bickering.

"Did someone take it?" Ron added.

"He came in the night and took many things…including the locket," Kreacher told them as he hugged himself with a shiver.

"Who did?" Hermione questioned.

"Mundungus Fletcher," Kreacher said and Harry held back a groan at the sound of that name. Ron and Hermione did too. Jack and Star looked interested though.

"Who's he?" Jack asked.

"A thief mostly. He steals goods from the black market. He's only around because he was loyal to Dumbledore and he knew rumours about the Death Eaters," Hermione told them.

"Doesn't seem that bad," Jack admitted.

"He was jailed in Azkaban for pretending to be an Inferius," Ron deadpanned.

"So he pretended to be a zombie? Now he sounds like someone who I can get along with!" Star said with a smug smile as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Find him," Harry told Kreacher, who instantly vanished from the room.

"You know Harry, a simple use of the word _please_ wouldn't kill you," Star pointed out which made everyone snicker slightly as Harry shook his head at her.

* * *

It had been about two hours since Kreacher had left and everyone was in the living room, trying to pass the time. Hermione was trying to teach Ron how to play the piano, which he was not succeeding at, which had caused Star to sit on the couch away from them, and had started to draw new cupcake designs. Harry was staring out into space on the other couch while Jack was on his back on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't even imagine what the Death Eater were doing to the Guardians right now. It made him so angry but also scared at the same time.

"We will save them you know," Harry said as his voice entered Jack's thoughts.

"I know but I can't help but worry," Jack said.

"That's only natural! If you didn't care about family then we'd be worried," Star said cheerfully as she looked up from her book.

"We will save them. We will save everyone," Harry assured him.

Jack smiled and was about to say something else until a crash came from the kitchen, along with a few shouts. Star shoved her book back into her tutu as she and everyone else practically leapt up and ran to the kitchen. When they entered, it was a slightly amusing sight. Mundungus was flailing his arms about as Kreacher was latched to his head. A slightly more smaller and happier looking elf was clinging to his leg which then caused the man to fall right on his belly onto the hard floor.

"Harry Potter! How long it's been!" the new elf said happily, which caused a smile to come to Harry's face.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, rather amused by this elf.

"That's Dobby, he used to serve the Malfoy's before Harry tricked Lucius into freeing him," Ron answered.

"He used to work for Lucius? Geez, if I were him, I would have pulled pranks all over the place! Imagine the pranks on Malfoy," Jack said with a laugh.

"Don't need to imagine! Already in progress," Star grinned.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione said as she flicked her wand in order to disarm Mundungus.

"Kreacher has returned with the thief," Kreacher said as he shut the door. The thief himself was backing around the table as he was getting a lot of fierce glares.

"Dobby was only trying to help! Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley and Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name! Dobby heard Kreacher talking with the thief…" Dobby said as he talked to Harry in delight until Mundungus interrupted.

"Thief? You little…!" Mundungus said but Star raised a cupcake from nowhere.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned.

"Ooh I like her!" Dobby said as Star handed him a cupcake which he nibbled with eagerness.

"That's not going to blow up is it?" Jack asked.

"If I was going to give an explosive one to anyone it would be you," Star said which resulted in snow falling on her head to Jack's amusement.

"Master Frost! So good to see you! Dobby heard how you helped Harry Potter!" Dobby said with a mouthful of cake.

"I try," Jack said with a smug grin.

"Why'd you leave that night? The night Moody died?" Hermione demanded. Jack had been briefed on what had happened before the group arrived at the Weasely's and needless to say, he had been extremely vexed about what happened. He had a good mind to freeze him.

"I panicked alright?" Mundungus said as he fell back into a corner armchair.

"That's no excuse!" Jack nearly shouted, dropping the temperature as he did so.

"Now spill! You took a locket when you robbed this place didn't you?" Ron questioned.

"Why? Was it valuable?" Mundungus asked and Star nearly had to hold Jack back as he was so angered by the man's greed.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked. Mundungus refused to answer and as Harry was about to say something else, Star pushed him aside and sat on the table near him.

"Look, you're a thief and I like a good bargain. We should get long real good. I promise that we won't say where you are to any Death Eaters if you tell us where the locket it. Either that, or my frosty friend here is going to be brewing up some new popsicles," Star said as Jack's staff flashed dangerously. Hermione, Ron and Harry were quite impressed by this but then again, it was the two pranksters after all.

"Alright, alright! I had to give it away! I was selling in Diagon Alley and this woman came up to me and asked for me license! From the Ministry she was! Would have locked me up if she hadn't taken a liking to that locket," Mundungus explained.

"Don't think that was a bad thing," Jack muttered.

"What witch was it?" Hermione asked. Mundungus shook his head as he clearly couldn't remember but as his eyes fell to the floor, he saw something.

"That's her there! Look!" he said as he picked up a newspaper from the floor and pointed to the picture on the front cover as he placed it on the table. Everyone took one look at the picture and their hearts dropped into their stomachs.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered.

"Why her?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Is it wrong that I'm excited?" Star asked as she rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Looks like we'll be paying old toad face a visit," Jack said as he twirled his staff with an enthusiasm that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

 **Naturally, Jack is thrilled :D So what do you guys think? Nice way to write I think. I adore Dobby so much, I named one of my dogs after him! Hope you enjoyed so please leave reviews as cupcakes will await you all! Don't forget about my Pokemon fanfic too! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration Part 1

**Hey everyone! I'm in University now, fun! It's quite scary to be honest as I'm quite far from home but it's okay now. Met new people and I love my course so much! But moving on from that. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews here as the prequel to this was so popular and so many wanted a sequel. If there are any issues with this, like Potter mistakes or anything then let me know. I love writing this story I do also like feedback. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter but it will be split into parts since it's quite long. Cupcakes to all and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the group had headed out into the streets in order to carry out their plan. They had stayed up all night to discuss how they would get into the Ministry. Jack had nominated to freeze everyone, Star offered her cupcakes which Ron strongly agreed with but Hermione and Harry had settled on Polyjuice Potion.

At this very moment, Ron was pretending to tie his shoelace outside an old building while Jack was whistling a tune. A middle aged woman wearing a striped suit then came past and without warning, Hermione's wand stretched out from an open door of the building and knocked out the woman. She caught the woman and the boys proceeded to stop what they were doing and turned their attention to the woman as they helped Hermione lift her inside. They placed her beside two other men as Hermione then pulled a hair out of the woman's head.

"Alright so who are these people again?" Star asked.

"Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole and Mafalda Hopkirk. They work for the Ministry!" Hermioe said for the fiftieth time that day.

"Weird names," Star commented.

"This coming from the pink haired girl with the tutu and cupcakes," Jack said with an eye roll.

"Okay, now what?" Ron asked.

"Well, all we need to remember is that we shouldn't speak unless we have to," Hermione said as she handed Ron and Harry two small bottles. Star and Jack looked at her expectantly but then saw that there was nothing for them.

"What about us?" Jack asked.

"We can't leave them behind," Harry said. They had all agreed that they would take on identities so he was a little confused on what Hermione was doing now.

"Well, I know that Jack won't be as used to doing this and Star…well," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand.

"Hold on what are you trying…?" Star said but she was interrupted as Hermione cast a spell that spun around Star and caused her to shrink down. Jack couldn't help but snicker and hold in tears when he saw that Star had turned into a raccoon. A very annoyed looking one at that.

"Since it would be too much trouble to make that much Polyjoice, plus I don't think Star could act…the way she needed to," Hermione said as Star let out angry squeaks as proceeded to bite Jack on the leg.

"Ow!" Jack yelled in pain as he hopped about.

"Wow, nothing has changed," Ron commented.

"Jack, I thought that we could shrink you," Hermione suggested.

"No way! I am going to disguise myself, my way!" Jack protested. It was bad enough that he had to keep his staff inside for safe keeping. He reached inside his own satchel and pulled out a small vile and drank it. Nothing really happened and Jack only received blank stares from the three and the raccoon, who was tapping her small foot impatiently.

"What did that do?" Harry asked.

"It's an old Guardian thing. During the Dark Ages, they created this potion to hide form the enemies but can still be seen by allies or in their case and mine, friends," Jack said.

"Why can't we use that?" Hermione asked, annoyed that she'd done all this work for nothing.

"It only works on immortals," Jack pointed out and Hermione nodded in understanding. Star started to let out annoyed squeaks on the ground as she then decided to latch herself onto Jack's leg which then resulted in more yelling.

It took a few minutes for Star to be pried off Jack's leg and was now nestled in Jack's hoodie pocket beside his staff which he had changed back into his wand. She was going to be the one who would be able to get into small area that weren't open to the others, plus she had a better chance of sneaking past everyone. In the meantime, the other three had transformed into the three members of the Ministry and Jack was actually glad that he didn't have to take any potion for that. They then all headed out but then had to separate due to the fact that they had to flush themselves in. Star had curled up into a ball as she was not planning to look anytime soon. Jack was forced to use the very end cubicle since he couldn't line up as no one could see him. Thankfully, Harry and Ron were next to him in the cubicles. Jack shut the door and almost gagged at the smell and sight of the toilet.

"We will never speak of this. Ever," Jack stated, and he felt Star twitch in his pocket, which probably meant that she agreed. It was even worse since Jack's feet were bare. The face of Reginald appeared over the top of Jack's cubicle.

"We flush ourselves in. That's bloody disgusting," Ron commented as he went back over his side.

"Oh man…" Jack said as he stepped into the toilet and felt the cold water around his feet.

His eyes were clenched shut as he moved his hand to find the chain. It took him about three seconds for him to pull the chain as he then felt himself spin around quickly. In about a second, he found himself coming out a fireplace which was rather shocking. He then started to make his way to the centre of the Ministry whilst trying to avoid touching people. Although he was invisible, he wasn't transparent. He recognised the head of Harry's disguise up ahead so he did his best to speed up. Star was clearly irritated as she was getting bashed quite a bit. He couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of guards asking for identities and even taking confused people away.

"Hang on will you?!" Jack hissed.

Memories were flashing back into his mind about when he was last down here and he was shivering at the thought as he was possessed here. His thoughts then went back to Pitch. He wondered what he was doing now. Jack's attention then went towards the three people standing in front of a large statue. Thankfully he recognised the disguised faces of his friends and came up beside them. The statue was in fact quite scary to look at. Various people were inside and looked in a lot of pain. It was awful.

"Are those…?" Harry started.

"Muggles. In their rightful place," Hermione answered. Jack knew that this was hard on her as she was the only muggle born in the group. Harry and Star were half-bloods while Ron was the only full blood wizard.

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm starting to freak out a little bit," Ron said as his eyes darted about.

"How long did you say this potion would last Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

"I didn't…" she answered.

"Now that you mention it…I don't know how long my potion lasts either," Jack admitted. Star poked her head out of Jack's pocket and even though she was a raccoon, she looked very exasperated. She pulled out her small paw and did her best to point over to the left. They all followed her direction and saw that she was pointing over to the elevators.

"Right, that's a good place to start," Harry said as he headed over with the others to the elevators.

Thankfully, not that many were using the elevators so they all went in one together. The lift was about to go down until someone stopped it. A pale, wrinkled man came into the elevator and was wearing a black suit and had his thin hair in a braid. Jack was forced to press himself against the wall as he was right by the side of him. He didn't need to know who that was. When he had come home from Hogwarts, he had decided to find all the Death Eaters he could with records. This happened to be one of them.

"That's Yaxley, a Death Eater!" Jack said. It was odd that he couldn't be heard but he could still bump into someone and blow his cover. He could feel Star tensing up too.

"Cattermole! It's still raining in my office. That's two days now," Yaxley said crossly.

"You tried an umbrella?" Ron asked nervously. Jack and Hermione would have face-palmed at this point.

"You do realise that I'm going downstairs don't you Cattermole?" Yaxley asked.

"Downstairs?" Ron asked in confusion.

"To interrogate your wife. Now if my wife's blood status were in doubt…and the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I'd make that a priority. You have one hour," Yaxley answered as he then headed off and let the gate of the elevator shut as Ron gulped nervously.

"Well…that was pleasant," Jack exclaimed as the elevator jerked back and the group grabbed the straps above for support.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do? My wife is all alone downstairs!" Ron said worriedly and Star stuck her head out of Jack's hoodie pocket and let out angry squeaks.

"She's right, she's not your wife man!" Jack stated.

"Oh right," Ron said as he breathed out slowly.

"You understand her?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"No but I think it's pretty obvious what she was saying," Jack deadpanned and Star squeaked in agreement.

"Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement," a female voice said as the elevator stopped and opened.

"How do I stop it raining?" Ron asked in a panicked voice as he stepped out.

"Try Finite Incantatem," Hermione told him and Ron started repeating the words before Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll come with you," Harry said as he came out beside his friend as their eyes then picked up the sound of rain coming from down the corridor. The elevator then reversed itself and went down with Jack calling out for support as they went.

"Alright, so if we can't find Umbridge, we come back the next day?" Jack asked as the elevator went down even further.

"Definitely," Hermione said.

"Is there anything else we could look for?" Jack asked.

"Well it would be useful if you could find some other information about Voldemort or Death Eaters since there are so many of them here," Hermione said.

Jack was about to ask something else until the elevator jerked forward and as the gate open, Jack fell out onto the floor with Star's squeal of protest. He turned his head around from the floor and was shocked at what he saw as was Star, who had also stuck her head out. There was old toad face in her pink outfit holding some files and was getting into the elevator with a scared looking Hermione.

"Ah Mafalda. Travers sent you did he? Good we'll go straight down," Umbridge said as she got into the elevator. Jack pulled himself and did his best to sprint towards the open elevator but it just shut as he got there. He placed his hands on the golden gate and watched in worry as he saw Hermione disappear from sight.

* * *

 **I was laughing quite a bit when I was writing this. Yeah I thought that too much polyjuice potion would be a bit confusing so that potion Jack had was my own idea. Star as a raccoon...? Eh, why not, it'll be interesting. You'll like the next chapter even better! Cupcakes to all and please review! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltration Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm alive! Alright so I know I haven't updated in ages for this story but University has been very stressful this year but I actually completed my first year! Yay! So I will try and complete this story but reviews are always nice to see of course. So at the last point we were at, Jack had been clumsy and had fallen out of the elevator with Star to leave Hermione with Umbridge. Harry and Ron had tried to get rid of the rain in Yaxley's office. I herby give you part 2! Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh this is just great. What are we going to do now?!" Jack asked loudly as he paced back and forth.

Star was silent inside his pocket for a moment until she poked her head out the side. Her beady eyes scanned the scene in front of her until she spotted something. She gave Jack a sharp poke in the stomach which made him look down. She then pointed to a long corridor so Jack decided to humour her and start there. After all, things couldn't really get any worse.

After walking for a little bit, the sound of stamping came to his ears. He curiously poked his head into a side door to see many people waving their wands in synchronisation as they filed books onto nearby tables. This seemed a good place to look at least. He then looked over at the table to see what the books were about and to his disgust, saw that they were labelled, "Mudbloods & the Dangers they Pose."

"Ridiculous," Jack muttered and the hiss he heard Star make showed that she clearly agreed. He couldn't really see what else of use could be in here until Star decided to jump out of his pocket and scamper through the room while staying close to the wall.

"Star get back here!" he practically shouted as he chased after her.

Never in his life did he think that he would be chasing a racoon down in the Ministry of Magic. He finally caught up to her to see her jumping up and down while pointing at a door. He looked at it and was delighted to see that the door was the entrance to the office of old toad face. Weirdly enough, he saw an eyeball in the middle of it. It was like a magic version of spy camera and although invisible, Jack didn't want to take any risks. Star saw his look and thought to herself for a moment. She then held up a tiny finger in realisation and reached into her fur and to Jack's astonishment, pulled out a large pink cupcake.

"Should I even ask?" Jack asked but Star shook her head as she then had the bright idea to throw directly into the middle of the room. Nothing happened for a moment until a pink explosion erupted, causing panicked yelled and screams as the people ad books were coated with pink dust. Star then started to kick at the door but it took Jack a while to regain his composure to actually help to open the door.

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should question where you pulled that cupcake from," Jack said and Star shook her head with a grin.

As he entered the room his eyes wandered around the room. He quickly pulled out in his wand and pointed it at the room.

"Accio locket!" Jack whispered.

Nothing came to his hand as a result so with a sigh, he put his wand back. He knew that he had to do this the old-fashioned way and started to rummage about in the drawers. Star proceeded to do the same but she didn't bother to be tidy about it. Papers were soon thrown everywhere as well as some china plates. He did hate the cat plates and was happy that Star was destroying them but he needed to focus.

"There must be something here that would be helpful. Anything at all!" Jack said.

Truth be told, he would have preferred to find something that could help with the Guardians location. He then arrived at her desk and started to rummage through the doors. Star quickly came to join him, although her idea of helping involved kicking a tea-cup to the floor. She snickered and turned to Jack to see his reaction but she saw that he was holding some paper's in his hand and he didn't look pleased. He then laid them out on the desk and Star could instantly see why he was upset.

They were profile sheets with the picture of the person taped to the front. One was Sirius Black, one was Dumbledore and then to his horror, was of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Star and himself. Theirs however, didn't have a big crossed on their photo so it's was slightly relieving but he knew that they were being hunted. What horrified him the most was that the Guardians details were also in here. Jack started to shake with anger so much that icicles started to form in the room; so much in fact that Star had to scratch him to get him to focus.

"Sorry. I just…miss them," Jack said quietly.

Star gave him a nod and a small smile which was supposed to assure him and it did a little. She then crawled into his pocket and he carefully put in the sheets with her. They would be useful since there were other people on the hunting list; some being family members of his friends throughout the school. He then left the room, but not without freezing it entirely. After all, he couldn't go without leaving a parting gift. With a little touch of frost of course.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw that everyone was recovering from the explosion but the stain wouldn't leave their clothes, not skin.

"Alright, everyone clam down and get back to work," a loud voice yelled.

"Was this some sort of stupid prank?" someone else shouted.

"Close enough," Jack said with a grin as he left the room.

X

After getting in the elevator again, he had started to consider his next options. He could try and go down to the court rooms to find Hermione and Umbridge but he was at the risk of being defenceless and having just a racoon wouldn't help either. His thoughts were then interrupted as two men who were practically drenched appeared on the next floor.

"Harry? Ron?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"Please don't ask," Harry grumbled.

"Thank God jack, glad we found you," Ron said in relief. Star stuck her head out of Jack's pocket and could not help but laugh. Jack had a hard time not laughing too as he knew that the spell hadn't gone so well. Harry didn't look pleased at all and Ron glared at Star.

"Star you can't really laugh at Ron when you're a racoon," Jack said but Star responded with a sharp kick to the stomach which made Jack wheeze a little bit.

"Anyway! Where's Hermione?" Harry asked and Jack winced at this.

"She's gone down to the courtroom…with Umbridge," he said slowly, which made the other two gasp.

"How did you lose her?" Ron asked crossly. Jack thought about this as he didn't want to admit that he had tripped and fell and had let Umbridge get away. He was very pleased that Star couldn't talk about this as she would be teasing him till the end of time.

"I'd rather we focus on finding her right now," Jack said quickly which made Star roll her eyes. Ron was about to question him again but Harry stopped him. This was going to be difficult.

X

They were now on one of the deepest floors of the Ministry. This brought back memories from their last adventure here. The sleek black tils were as shiny as ever and the fact that it still looked creepy was the finishing touch.

"It's cold down here," Ron mumbled.

"Not me this time," Jack said.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't nice though. He did have to stop himself from making the room colder as he saw all the innocent people being dragged away by guards. Clearly Umbridge's doing, Jack thought with a scowl.

"Do we have a plan?" Ron asked.

"Not at the moment," Harry admitted.

"So what? We're supposed to improvise?!" Jack practically hissed as he didn't fancy being thrown in jail.

Neither of the boys responded to him though as they were now nearing the opening to a giant courtroom. There were a few people in the wooden stands, including Hermione who looked very nervous. There was a woman sitting on the chair in the centre of the room and was looking at Umbridge, who was on the main seat of the court. There was a luminous cat next to her; a Patronus although Jack was surprised that it wasn't a toad. Star shuddered in his pocket and as he looked to her to see what the matter was, she pointed upwards. The boys all followed her finger and their hearts nearly stopped. On the ceiling behind a shimmering shield, was a swarm of Dementors.

"Okay…that would be a problem," Ron said.

"No, there's an even worse problem," Jack said as he held up his hand which started to shimmer.

"Our potion can't be far behind then," Harry said worriedly.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole of 27 Chislehurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham?" Umbridge asked as she looked at the papers in front of her.

"Yes," Mary answered fearfully.

"It's here," Harry said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Husband of Reginald?" Umbridge asked and that was when all of their eyes locked onto her neck, where they saw the locket haning from her neck.

"Oh brilliant. How are we supposed to get that?" Ron asked.

"That's easy. Star, you know what to do," Jack muttered. At this command, Star scurried out of Jack's pocket and into the stand; her little head popping up occasionally. However, looking back on the room, the eyes had now fallen upon them.

"Reg?" Mary whimpered.

"Imrpovise!" Ron hissed.

"Grab him and insult him!" Jack shot back. Harry was quick to do so and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and almost thrust him into the centre of the room. Ron would have glared at Jack for smirking but now wasn't the time.

"I could have come up with better," Jack said with a grin but this was ignored by his friends.

"Thank you, Albert," Umbridge said as her eyes turned to Mary again.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes?" Mary asked as she gripped the sides of her chair.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival of the Ministry Mrs Cattermole. Is this that wand?" she asked as she held a wand up. Mary nodded and Jack hated at how terrified she was thanks to Umbridge.

"Come on Star," Jack said as he looked over to the stand. She was right by Hermione now, who had thankfully noticed her and shot Jack a small nod.

"Would you please tell the court of which witch or wizard you took it from?" she asked.

"I didn't take it. I got it from Diagon Alley at Ollivander's when I was eleven. It chose me," she explained.

"You're lying," Umbridge sneered.

Jack was getting more angry by the minute as was Harry. The spell was slowly wearing off so to prepare himself, Jack transformed his wand into his staff at the ready. Hermione was getting ready too as was Harry although Ron was on the verge of stress due to his position.

"Wands only choose witches and you are not a witch," Umbridge declared.

"But I am!" Mary insisted as she looked to Ron, or her husband. "Tell them Reg, tell them what I am!"

"That's it…" Jack growled as his body began to shimmer. This had now caught the attention of everyone in the room as they had started to whisper and point. Hermione slipped her wand out unseen as did Harry while Star, who was right by Umbridge's chair, looked down at him for the signal.

"What on Earth…?" Umbridge said.

"You're lying Umbitch," Jack said as his body slowly started to come into view.

"It can't be!" Umbridge said as she slowly got up.

"And you know that one must tell lies!" Jack yelled as he then fired a blast of ice up into the air.

And that was when everything went to chaos.

* * *

 **Yup, I ended it there. So I hope you enjoyed that! Reviews in exchange for cupcakes please! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


End file.
